


teamwork

by Libitina



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen, Thanksgiving, Wikipedia says that Canadian Thanksgiving has turkey also, needs beta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-22
Updated: 2006-11-22
Packaged: 2017-12-31 12:52:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1031901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Libitina/pseuds/Libitina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hack_benjamin22 requested - SGA Fic. I think I might just combust from happiness if someone wrote some McKay/Sheppard, team, or gen fic just for me.</p></blockquote>





	teamwork

Rodney rubbed his hands together and then clapped them, "Okay, so here's the plan. Sheppard will go with Ronon in a puddlejumper to find an appropriate avian species. Then Ronon will catch it, clean it, and stuff it. Teyla and I will be tasting all the things in storage to come up with appropriate side dishes. Personally, I am on a quest for pseudo-green bean casserole."

John scratched the back of his neck, "So what you're saying is,"

"That I have already been thinking about this for three weeks and have everything planned to make optimal use of everyone's talents."

Ronon grinned, "Including Teyla's?"

"What? I remember you being all excited about making that stew! There were like fifteen batches of it."

Teyla just shrugged apologetically as Ronon explained, "Did you try any of them?"

**Author's Note:**

> hack_benjamin22 requested - SGA Fic. I think I might just combust from happiness if someone wrote some McKay/Sheppard, team, or gen fic just for me.


End file.
